Power Rangers: Chosen's Legend
by ShadowGundam16
Summary: After moving to the city of Krayna, Anthony discovers a great evil reawakening and he must ban with eight others to prevent this great horror from walking the Earth again. They will become the Power Rangers:Mythos Warriors.
1. Characters!

_**As promised, an update of the Chosen Characters…**_

**-Red Mythos Warrior: Anthony 'Shad' Hunter **_**ShadowGundam16**_

**-Blue Mythos Warrior: Gabriella Marie Redwolf **_**SwifteForeverAndAlways**_

**-Green Mythos Warrior: Kyle 'Wiz' Reeves **_**LinkinKnight**_

**-Yellow Mythos Warrior: Hailey Allison Silva **_**ShadowGundam16**_

**-Pink Mythos Warrior: Arabella 'Bells' Ramos **_**k drama queen**_

**-Black Mythos Warrior: Zack 'J' Calvin **_**zackattack1**_

**-White Mythos Warrior: Caelee Carter **_**Ali-Aslin-Yuki-Li**_

**-Silver Mythos Warrior: John Valley **_**ShadowGundam16**_

**-Gold Mythos Warrior: Saika Taleen ****Müller **_**Trish Wayne**_

_**Thank you to everyone who submitted and expect the first episode between soon and later.**_

'_**Till then…**_


	2. Episode 1: Dawn of the Chosen Part 1

'_A moon illuminated clearing slowly comes into view…_

_A figure steps into the clearing, walking to a lake's edge. He looks around to see mountains encompassing the surrounding foliage._

_The figure looks up to see a full moon and a high cliff piercing it. Then, a majestic white tiger caught its attention as it rose from the water to stand on its surface, red eyes boring into the figure. Somewhere behind him, there were rustlings and a low growl from an unseen beast. In the distance a wolf howled, and multiple animals answered with their own calls…'_

A hand shoots up from under the covers to stop a buzzing alarm clock.

'Same annoying alarm clock…' he thinks to himself. Getting out of bed, the teen stretches before doing fifty push-ups, sit-ups, and squats to get the blood flowing.

After he finished, he lets out a contented sigh and looks around his rom.

'Same posters, knick-knacks, everything…It's good to be alive!' he thought as he laid out an outfit before proceeding to shower.

After his shower, the teen changed into his outfit.

He was dark-skinned with a lean but muscular build, a little over 5'9". His jet black hair was styled in a flattop with a little blonde dye at the front and golden eyes. His outfit consisted of a black shirt with 'Red Death' written in big red letters on the chest, white shorts and a pair of silver purple and grey Jordan sneakers.

The teen, Anthony, glanced at his watch and realized it was 8 a.m. The guys were supposed to meet up at the park to play football in a couple hours.

Shrugging, Anthony headed downstairs to be greeted by the delightful smell of his mother's cooking. This morning, she decided on cinnamon rolls, sausage patties, waffles and a choice of apple or orange juice.

"Good morning all!" Anthony called as he entered the dining room, with a plate f the delicious breakfast.

"Good mornin' hun," his mom said, giving him a smile, as he sat down next to his brother, Rob.

His father gave him a smile, asking, "How are you son?"

"Never better Dad," Anthony responded taking a bite afterwards.

Leo Hunter watched his son, reflecting on the times when he would ask that same question only to receive no response at all, just the dead gaze of a person half asleep. "What do you have planned today?" He asked after Anthony finished, taking a sip of his coffee. _'Vanilla?' _He glanced at his wife, noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes and winked at her.

"Well…Reggie and the guys wanted to get together to play football for a little but, then I was thinking of hitting the 'court." Anthony said, leaning back in his chair.

"If you have time, you should come to the precinct little bro," his sister, Kris, spoke up. "There's a case I want you to look at."

"You sure a civilian is allowed to look at all these high profile cases?" He joked, knowing that he could offer different angles of thinking and could coax the best information. "I don't want to make any promises, but we'll see."

"That's fine," Kris said with a smile.

"Thank you mom, the meal was delicious," Anthony told her as he got up.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to walk today. I'll come back to shower and stuff before I leave again." He told her.

"Be careful."

"Always."

With a salute to his family, Anthony left, leaving Sharon to reflect on how much time has passed.

'_Where has the time gone…My baby's all grown up…'_ she thought.

**...****Power****…**

It had only been an hour and fifteen minutes since Anthony left his home. Instead of rushing straight to the park, like he normally does, he decided to take a stroll…that proved to be the right decision…

Not even ten minutes earlier, Anthony saw the girl of his dreams…an exotic beauty that immediately captured his attention…

'_If I ever see her again…' _Anthony thought gloomily.

Anthony arrived at the park fifteen minutes later. As expected, there were little kids on the swings (mothers never far), middle school age girls…talking…with a shady person…and a few people on the 'court.

As Anthony walked by, he spotted a tall, wiry, long shaggy brown haired, somewhat pale, glasses wearing white kid hitting a three. Anthony violently flinched when it in.

'Who is this kid?' he thought, as his eyebrow rose.

Then, the white kid crossed two defenders, broke their big man's ankles and hit a nasty put-back slam.

Anthony laughed hard using the gates surrounding the 'court to hold himself up.

"Yo, come here for a second!" Anthony called to the kid. As he came closer, Anthony noticed his white T-shirt with 'Green Day' in green letters across the front, green athletic shorts and white Nike Air Maxes.

"I had to tell you, you're too nasty. My name's Anthony but people call me 'Shad', what's yours?"

"My name's Kyle but I like to be called 'Wiz'." 'Wiz replied, a little monotonously.

"Cool, are you going to be around later?" Anthony asked.

"Most likely, why?" Kyle asked. "Are you coming on to me?"

Anthony's brain literally shut down trying to process this statement. "What?" he asked voice deceptively quiet.

"I mean your hair and the whole nnnnnnnn-yuh thing you got going on." Kyle said, gesturing to Anthony's dye. "I mean all you'll really need is an earring an-"

"I get it!" Anthony cut him off. "I only asked because I wanted to ball later and wanted you on my team."

"Sure man. Gotta go," With that, he spun on his heel and rejoined his game.

Anthony shook his head as he went down a hill to the huge patch of land used for football or soccer games during seasons.

As Anthony did stretches to warm-up, he noticed a figure sticking out amongst the bright greens, yellows, reds and pinks of the surrounding flowers, trees and grass.

He was clad in a black under armor shirt, matching shorts, black and gold tennis shoes, dark sunglasses and a gold watch to top it off.

"Hey man, what's going on?"Anthony asked.

The black clad teen looked up at him then focused his attention back inward.

Note deterred in the slightest, Anthony continued. "I just came to tell you my friends and I are about to play football, you're welcome to join if you want…especially if Otto doesn't show…"The last part was muttered to himself.

Again, the teen looked up and then back down.

Anthony knew a trick to get a reaction out of anybody…he held out his fist. "Anyway…I'm Anthony or 'Shad' if you want."

Anthony inwardly smirked as he saw the teen's resolve weaken before he held out his own fist and bumped them.

There was a moment of silence as Anthony saw what looked to be a super imposed lion over the tree the teen was leaning against. It raised its head and released a soft growl.

Snapping back to reality, Anthony caught the last part.

"-s Zack, but 'J' will do fine." He finished.

"All right J, like I said, you're welcome to play." Anthony said, turning and walking away.

Anthony was in a daze until someone called his name.

"Yo Shad," an average looking dark-skinned male with dreadlocks called to him.

"What's good Reggie?" Anthony responded, bumping fists with his friend.

"Nothing much bro, 'just heard that Otto won't be here, so we're out a QB and Tandy called a challenge." Reggie said a little disappointed.

"Couldn't help but hear you need a QB," Zack said joining them.

"Shad, who's this?" Reggie asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Reg, this is J…our new quarterback." Anthony said in a tone that brokered no arguments. "J, the guys coming behind Reggie are Malcolm, 'Rex', Neil, Terry and 'Piston'." Understandably, Zack's reactions were expected to some of the names were expected.

Malcolm was a hulking figure with an impressive height of 6'1". He was fair-skinned, with his blonde hair in a buzz cut and dark eyes. "Yo," was his way of greeting Zack.

'Rex' was a little taller and broader than Anthony, lightly tanned with short-medium hair that was arranged to cover one red eye from view. He grinned maniacally while holding up his finger in a 'V'.

Neil was a 5'5, heavily muscled, fair-skinned mini-hulk with slicked black hair and intimidating dark blue eyes. He gave a sharp nod at everyone.

Terry was caramel-colored, 5'8, crew cut with his distinctive part, average teen. He lazily waved.

'Piston' was a 6'0, bald-headed, 'Hulk' built individual with light green eyes, a dark tan and a creepy smile currently displaying

"This is our team J," Antony prepared to elaborate. "Malcolm, 'Piston' and Neil are our linebackers, Reggie and Rex are our wide receivers, Terry's playing fullback and I'm half. Got it?" Zack nodded.

"Good, because look who's here…" Reggie interjected, pointing out eight other figures making their way down the hill toward them.

"You ready to do what you're best at and lose losers?" a smug voice called out. It belonged to a smug, grinning, brown haired teen of average height and build.

Surrounding him were two rather f-THICK gentlemen, four scrawny kids and two average ones.

"You really think you and your freshman squad can take on nearly all of the Varsity 1st strings?" Reggie asked rhetorically.

"No one asked you Cinna'MON!" Randy retorted, making his group snicker, while Shad's remained silent. "Ya know…like the Apple Jack's Jamaican dude? Cinna'mon?"

"I GET it," Anthony groaned. "It wasn't funny."

Randy scowled. "Oh yeah? Well you can shut up, trying to bring back the '90s."

This time Anthony's entire group, including Zack, groaned.

"What do you _want_ Randy?" Anthony asked, quelling the urge to flatten the boy.

"Obviously a game Will Smith," he smirked as Anthony groaned again. "First to five TDs wins."

Anthony looked at his team then back at Randy, and then looked at Randy's team, back to his team then back to Randy. "Are you sure?

"Of course Martin Lawrence," Randy sneered.

"Alright listen here," Zack cut in. "Let me hear one more thing out of your mouth and it's you and me, got it?"

Randy's sneer turned to Zack. "And what are you gonna do, read me Goth poems till I cry blood from my eyes? Tell you what, you can get your sisters to come blow my-" Anything further was cut off as Randy held his face in both hands. Anthony intervened before Zack could take the kid's head off.

"This ain't over kid! Ya hear me?" Zack snarled. Anthony swore he could see the lion (which looked metallic with black armor pieces and a golden mane) was snarling with Zack but a metallic, white armored tiger with red stripes was blocking its way in a low crouch…much like his (Anthony's) own.

As Anthony pulled Zack away, Reggie dropped the ball at Randy's side before he and the rest of the guys joined Zack and Anthony.

Why do I gotta throw first, Randy yelled/whined.

"Ladies first, now throw it!" Anthony yelled back even louder making his team laugh and some of Randy's goons giggle.

Randy silenced them with a glare before launching the football in a high, wobbly arc.

Anthony plucked the ball from the air. "Yo Piston," Anthony called to the big man, who turned around.

Smirking, Anthony brought his thumb in a horizontal line across his neck. Piston mirrored his smirk, though his was more…evil.

Both teams charged, Malcolm, Rex and Terry leading, Neil, Reggie, Piston and Zack in the middle and Shad bringing up the rear.

Randy and are skinny kid navigated their way around the first line but were quickly on their backs enjoying the view of the sky. The next thing they knew, Shad-1, Randy-0.

Randy's team lined up for their first possession: skinny kids on the outside, two average back with Randy and the fa-THICK kids as linebackers.

Randy yelled 'hike' and waited for his right receiver to get in position. Anthony charged in for a heavy sack. This happened for two more plays followed by Zack nabbing an easy interception and running it in for TD number two.

Zack started off the possession with a long pass to Reggie for TD three.

Randy's next possession was ended by Piston sacking Randy and a fourth down blitz.

Zack delivered again with a brutally executed HB Sweep for a massive yard gain setting Terry up to score TD four.

Once again, Shad came in for a sack, J for the second and Neil for the third with Malcolm blitzing with impressive speed for someone his weight/height/build.

The 'nail in the coffin' was the LONGEST QB Sneak pulled off. Zack scored an uncontested TD five.

Not a single person on Randy's team was unmarked. They all sported an assortment of bruises, welts and the occasional limp, none more than Randy himself.

Laughing, Shad's team congratulated each other with high-fives and talks of making Zack their permanent QB.

"You're on Krayna's team right?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, 3rd string JV QB." Zack replied

"Not anymore, we're going to talk to Coach and have him move you to Varsity." Anthony said, clapping Zack on the shoulder.

"You can do that?" He asked incredulously.

"You best believe son. Ya see, Coach _gotta_ listen to err'thing we say, ya know? He like ou_ suggestions_ 'cause we real strai'foeward 'n shit." Terry…elaborated.

Zack made the best of the little he understood.

"Don't mind him, he's stuck in his phases," Anthony said making them laugh again, even Terry who punched Shad in the shoulder.

**..****Rangers****..**

It was a little before noon when Shad got home. He was a little upset he didn't get to play with Wiz but it didn't matter.

Heading upstairs, Anthony showered and changed into a black v-neck, black jeans and red, black and grey Adidas.

Heading to the garage, Anthony lifted the door to admire his black 2012 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1.

Anthony got in, affectionately stroking the name carved into the dashboard: 'Missy.'

On his way out, Anthony hit a button to close the garage door and took off to the precinct.

When he got there, he found a shady spot in the Visitor's parking lot, killed the engine and went inside.

Anthony approached the woman at the front desk.

"Excuse me, is Kris Hunter in? He asked.

"She's actually in her office. I can ring her down if you like," She told him.

"No it's okay, I know where she is. Thank you though," Anthony said as he headed to the elevator.

Once inside, he pushed a button that would take him to the floor on which his sister's office resided.

The elevator announced their arrival and Anthony exited, took a right down a long hallway and a left into his sister's office, all the while waving to officers he knew and they wanted to 'catch up.'

Kris' door was open but Anthony knocked anyway.

Kris' head snapped up and a smile illuminated her face. "Baby bro, glad you made it!" To this Anthony shrugged.

"I said I would see right?" he asked.

Kris waved his comment away. "How was football?"

"Absolute domination," Anthony smirked as he sat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. "Randy's team never stood a chance."

"Jeez, you don't pull punches I see." She chuckled.

"The little bastard called me Will Smith and Martin Lawrence for one. Two, he called Reggie Cinna'mon from Apple jacks and then he said something to my new buddy, Zack, which set him off. If I didn't intervene, Randy would have gotten pummeled…and I would have joined in." Anthony deadpanned.

Laughing again, Kris decided to switch topics. "The reason I asked you to come was to do a little field work for me." She slid a folder to him, which he opened and scanned the contents.

"Alala's Cliffs huh?" He asked.

"Yep, I know you know those mountains better than any ranger in this city." She said, causing Anthony to smile. "Besides, a patrol team found a girl, seventeen to eighteen years of age, walking away from the mountains screaming her head off."

Anthony nodded. "Alright, I'm going to head there now and then come back and compare stories."

Kris nodded. "That works…just be careful." She said with a concerned voice.

Anthony smiled. "Always," He replied, exiting her office afterwards.

"Don't come back like that…" Kris whispered, looking at a video feed on her computer of a girl cringing and muttering incoherently.

**.****Mythos****.**

Alala's Cliffs were one of the three mountain ranges surrounding Krayna. It was said that at night, one could hear distant ululing from the bowels of the mountain.

On the other hand, that's where Anthony was currently and moving deeper.

He found a cave and decided to explore. Using a flashlight he got from his glove Anthony examined the cave.

Noting the lack of bats, Anthony it a back wall with a strange face carved into it.

Apprehensively Anthony slowly held a hand out, subconsciously noting the tiger's presence again.

Anthony touched the wall and heard a pleasant chime that echoed around the cave.

"Ah…finally…the first of mine has arrived…" a deep voice rumbled before Anthony's world whited out.

_**PART A END**_

_**This is story isn't too hard to write.**_

_**Zackattack1- I kind of used Wolverine's attitude to model into Zack's anger, that okay?**_

_**If you want a little picture reference of who Piston partially resembles, look up a wrestler named 'RYBACK'**_

_**I miss Apple Jacks commercials…**_


	3. Episode 1: Dawn of the Chosen Part 2

Anthony grumbled as he opened his eyes, but he soon regretted it and shut them tightly.

He was in a brightly lit room that looked like an extremely hi-tech secret lair.

Anthony got to his feet and noticed that the tiles on the floor looked like it had multi-colored…'veins' running through it. The 'red' vein seemed to glow brighter as it pulsed by Anthony.

"I am over here," the strangely pleasant voice filled the room.

Anthony felt a presence behind him and spun around to see a floating ball of light that seems to pulse, glowing brighter as it did.

"Uh…were you the one talking?" Then Anthony deadpanned. He felt like someone had just said 'duh' somewhere.

"I was and I am. My name is Alala," the pulsing ball introduced itself.

"So that means they named this cliff after you?!" Anthony asked before another deadpan crossed his face. Someone said 'duh' again.

"I'm guessing, young one," Alala laughed. "But there are more important matters we must discuss." It abruptly cut itself off before asking, "Who are they? You mentioned a 'they' but I've not known anyone named 'they'."

"Well uh…they are…researchers, mythologists, scholars, kings, rumors, adventurers, scientists…those kinds of people." Anthony answered after a second or two of thought.

"My my…by the way young one, where are the others?" Alala asked.

Anthony's eyebrow rose. "Others?"

"Indeed. There are supposed to be nine of you to combat the great evil that is approaching." Alala said gravely.

"How would you know that?" Anthony asked.

"I wouldn't be awake if there wasn't," Alala stated. "Here's what you must do: You must find the other Chosen and form the most powerful team known to man…the-" Anthony cut him off.

"Justice League?! OH I knew it! Who am I going to be…Batman…Superman…Flash…no no no…How about Black Lightning? Or Amazing Man? Maybe even-"

"No none of that. You will be forming the Power Rangers!" Alala seemed to glow brighter. "Are you not excited?"

"Will this be our base?" Anthony asked.

"Yep."

"Then I'm in!" Anthony moved closer to the ball. "So what do I have to do?"

"I'm going to give the power to activate the other Rangers' respective powers. Don't worry, it's temporary and yes you will need to make physical contact for it to have any effect." Alala explained. "After you are done with that, I'll do this…"

"Do wha-" There was a bright flash and Anthony found himself standing next to his Corvette.

"That's how huh?" Anthony asked while looking at his palms. Then he slowly curled his hands into fists and bumped them together.

On his right hand, a symbol of a snarling tiger outline glowed brightly before fading away.

Anthony flexed his hand. "I don't feel any different," he said, getting in his car.

He left with thoughts of who his mysterious comrades would be. He was hoping they were at least fun in some ways.

…**Power****…**

The next morning came quickly for one Zack Calvin.

The teen groaned as he rolled out of bed.

Yawning and stretching, he cast a glance at his alarm clock. 'Six-forty…thirty five 'till the first of my last days in that psychotic dungeon…' he thought.

After showering, he dressed in another black under armor shirt, blue jeans and his favorite tennis shoes. He took a minute longer because of him polishing his watch to a beautiful shine.

Grabbing a pair of shades, he headed to the kitchen to grab a snack, to his mom's bedroom to give her a goodbye cheek kiss, and as he reached the front door, Zack heard his name being called.

He turned to see his youngest sister, Hannah, looking up at him.

"Have a good day big brother!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

Returning the hug, a genuine smile crossed Zack's face. "I will banana," he laughed when she pouted. "If you need anything, call me alright?"

The girl nodded and Zack exited the door to a final cry of, "And stop talking to your car you maniac!"

Grinning, Zack kissed the hood of his black Ford Mustang GT. "'Ello lass. We'rre in forr a long day. I hope you'rre rready," he said, adopting a thick Scottish accent.

Halfway across town, Anthony Hunter arrived at school.

Krayna High, Home of the Wildcats, is basically a college campus styled school with three fields, a full baseball diamond, twelve different buildings, a courtyard and a lot of walking distances.

Anthony found his friends sitting outside the cafeteria, so he went to join them.

"Yo Shad," Reggie called with a smile on his face. "There's something you have to see!"

"What is it?" Anthony asked as he sat on a tabletop.

"Randy is trying to talk to Gabby," Neil sniggered, pointing his chin to where Randy stood.

Gabriella Marie Redwolf was a beautiful Latin girl with tan skin, green eyes and blonde hair confined in a bun. She wore a 'Jaws' T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers with blue laces.

They laughed as they watched Randy try his hand at flirting only to fail, but he kept persisting and Gabriella began to look a little flustered.

"Hey guys," Anthony said, eyes widening, "She's approaching CRITICAL MASS!"

Malcolm looked confused, his expression mirrored by the others. "What do you mean Shad? She looks fine."

"Do you remember the last guy that got her annoyed…" Anthony asked in a melancholic tone. He watched all his friends adopt the same faraway look in their eyes only to be replaced with widening and a simultaneous shiver.

"I think that kid is a vegetable…" Rex said into the gloom.

"Poor guy…He's probably _still_ trying to sort out that information…and that was just a week before last year's end right?" Neil asked.

"I may not like Randy but…" Anthony trailed off, heading over to where Randy and Gabriella were talking.

"Hey babe," Anthony said, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

Making it appear as a kiss on her cheek, Anthony whispered "Play along" in her ear.

She reached up and held his hand that was over her shoulder. "I've been waiting for you," she said, giving Anthony a dazzling smile.

'I know I said play along but _jeez_…' "Yeah I'm sorry about that I…oh hey Randy. What'sup?" Anthony asked, smirking when Randy angrily stormed off.

Anthony walked away, still holding her.

"Are you going to keep me like this all day?" She asked, giggling.

Anthony smirked. "If you promise to be good." That's when he finally noticed her hand.

'Crap…' "Hey Gabriella…don't be mad," Anthony said. She stopped abruptly and her eyes said she demands answers. "Look at your right hand."

Confused she looks down only to see the glowing outline of a shark mid-turn.

"What's this?" She asked, eyes gleaming.

"The mark of the Chosen…" Anthony muttered but she heard him.

"Does that mean I'm one of these…Chosen then huh?" She asked, looking Anthony straight in the eyes.

Anthony supplied an affirmative and gave her an overview of what Alala told him.

"A Power Ranger?! That sounds like…so much fun! When do we fight bad guys and go on adventures and all that stuff?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"I'm guessing we'll know after I find everyone…" he breathed out. "I'll see you later though okay?"

She nodded and gave him a hug before leaving.

Anthony sighed at the sky as he heard the warning bell ring. As he turned to head to homeroom, he saw Zack.

Walking over, he raised a fist in greeting.

Zack bumped it with his own. "I swear you stalk me. Every time I turn around you're there."

"Nah, you're too pretty to stalk." Anthony replied laughing as he got a punch to the shoulder.

A glow caught his attention. It emanated from Zack's fist. It was an outline of a lion's head reared back in a roar.

Once again, Anthony found himself explaining what was going on.

"Hmph," Zack responded, looking really thoughtful.

Anthony was about to say something when a group of girls caught his attention. It was four on one.

"Excuse me," Anthony said, hurrying over.

As he got closer, he saw something very familiar. Caramel skin, black hair with red streaks…the shrill voice.

'Dominique…' Anthony thought glumly.

Dominique is a sophomore who was constantly surrounded by a clique of two other sophomores and a junior as their "enforcer" of sorts.

The lone girl looked like a freshman. She was slightly pale with a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks. Her hair was dark red and hung loose. Misty, forest green eyes showed no fear, just a little confusion.

Anthony's instincts told him something was different about this girl. She wasn't weak just…looking for a pack to belong with? The girl was wiry and lithe, in other words, a predator.

"Hey Dom, leave her alone," Anthony said, finally getting there and stepping between them.

"What are you talking about Shad? This little freshman thinks she is better than us," Dominique fumed, her clique 'Mm-hmm'ing in the background.

Anthony locked eyes with her. "You're just jealous. Leave before I get Kelly."

With a final sneer at the girl, she left.

Anthony turned to the redhead. "Hey, I'm Anthony. Don't worry about them; they're just…bit-what's your name?" Anthony asked. He thought he heard a voice in his head. It whispered something he couldn't make out, but it had a 'P' somewhere in there.

"Caelee," was all she said. Anthony caught a little bit of an Irish accent.

"Well Caelee, if you need anything, don't hesitate," Anthony said patting her shoulder and smiling.

A glow caught his attention once again. 'God_dammit_, I just told Zack about it! When am I going on break from talking about the same thing? WHEN?!'

In spite of his thoughts, he proceeded to tell Caelee about her mark and its meaning. Hers was a profile outline of a wolf's head. He offhandedly noted she had on a white shirt, black denim shorts, a leather jacket, black converse and a silver cross pendant with a wolf's head above it hanging from her neck.

After all this, she only grunted like Zack had done not even five minutes before.

With a final wish of good luck, Anthony headed to his home room with three seconds to spare. He ran half the campus in three minutes. 'That's got to be a new record or something…'

…**Rangers****…**

It was finally lunch time!

Today's menu: Unidentifiable meat version four, vegetable assortment version two, fruit mix( one grape, two diced pineapples, a slice of apple) and a choice of chocolate milk, skim, apple juice, orange juice or…cranberry…vodk-

Anthony joined his friends at a lunch table. Judging by their faces, 'UI V.4' was delicious.

Just before coming to lunch, Anthony had seen 'Wiz' in the hallways. They greeted each other with a standard fist bump but you will never believe what happened…Kyle had a mark!...Right? I can't believe it either!

His was a deer's head with majestic horns and a proud tilt to its head.

Kyle didn't say anything, just stared at his hand before flinching and looking at Shad asking, "Does this mean I have to fight?"

Anthony shook his head at the memory, dispelling these thoughts.

Coming back to reality, he had missed when Zack got there.

"Shad, are you going with us to talk with Coach after school?" Reggie asked.

"Not today…I'm on a mission you see-"Anthony stopped talking. His eyes locked onto an olive-skinned girl with medium length brown hair. She was wearing a pink polo, jeans and dark flats.

Anthony jumped up from the table. Something felt almost…familiar about her…and then he realized he had done the same thing four other times today.

Now the only problem was how to approach her…

He started to jog to catch up. Yep…the direct approach.

"Hey excuse me," Anthony called, stopping a foot away. She turned around, dazzling smile in place.

"Hello," she said shyly, icy blue eyes searching his face before looking away, hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Uh…" Anthony stammered out, secretly giving thanks for his dark skin. In the back of his mind, he noted she was a few inches shorter than him. "Are you new here, 'cause I would remember a girl like you…" Anthony trailed off awkwardly, scared of his moment of straight-forwardness. Kyle crossed his mind for a split second.

Then he heard her giggling. It was kinda cute.

"I'm new to this town, if that's what you mean. My family moved here for-" Then she clammed up.

Anthony read her blank facial expression, and her defensive body posture.

"No no it's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I'm here for you, if you need it," Anthony told her, trying to ward off the suddenly tense feeling.

She radiated happiness and gave him an excited hug, which he awkwardly returned.

She stepped back with one of Anthony's hands clasped between both of hers. "My name's Arabella, but you can call me 'Bells'."

"'Bells', huh…My name's Anthony but 'Shad' is okay too," he said smiling at her.

Another glow caught his attention. He turned her hand so they both could see. It was an outline of a swan about to touch down from flight.

"You're one too…great…" Anthony sighed, then for the fifth time that day, he explained the situation.

"Okay…but I hope they're as nice as you are," She said smiling.

"I'm sure they are…" Anthony said with a laugh. 'Or we all are just a bunch of psychopaths preparing to receive hi-tech weaponry and be allowed to use it when we deem fit…'Murica' he thought, chuckling at the end.

The bell signaled the end of the first lunch and with a last hug, Anthony and Arabella went in opposite directions. Anthony could've sworn he heard her saying a few words to herself in a language he couldn't readily identify.

On his way past the cafeteria, he noticed a girl still sitting at a table, headphones on, in her own little world. She was a redhead, fair-skinned and wore a black shirt with a golden tiled butterfly on the front, blue jeans and crimson sneakers with gold and white trim.

Anthony sighed, he didn't want to interrupt her, but he had to tell her their lunch period was over. He didn't want someone to get in trouble on the first day. Also, it must have been a good song because her eyes were closed and she was bopping. He also thought about the possibility of her being a ranger and having to say the same thing again…

Regardless, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

As her hands came up to remove her headphones, Anthony saw her mark. It was an outline of a phoenix gliding, beak parted in a screech. She gave him a brief scowl (that he found strangely cute on her face) and let her golden headphones rest around her neck.

When he was about to introduce himself and start the talk, a massive wave of students both leaving and entering the cafeteria caused a ruckus. The worst part was…Anthony heard the most, vile, disgusting, annoying infuriating sound on Earth…_flip-flops_…

Sighing he sat behind her, pulling her back to recline against his chest.

She sputtered and with that cute scowl she growled at him. "What do you think you're doing? This is sexual harassment! I'll get the principal or someone and they'll do something about you! Hey, why don't you leave me alone! Wait do I even know you? What makes you think you can get so comfortable with me, like this, huh?" The words just tumbled out before she could stop them.

"Jeez you done?" Anthony asked jokingly. "I'm going to address everything you just said, ready? First, what I am doing is moving closer so I don't have to raise my voice to tell you something I've already said many times today. Besides, you don't seem the type to enjoy when people yell…Second, Maybe…I'm a little vague on the details of the sexual harassment policies…Third, okay, nut I just wanted to talk…even though this seems like a bad way of going about it. Fourth, Sure I'll leave you alone when I finish, but you have to listen. Fifth, Hi my name is Anthony, but 'Shad' is okay too. It's important that I talk to you now, because we'll be working together a lot more in the future…Sixth, you're cute when you're worked up, so expect me to do that a little more…"

He sighed, glad to be finished. "Can I ask your name?"

"It's…its Saika…are we finished now?" She asked, turning her head to look up at him from the corner of her eye.

"Almost, I promise." Anthony said, lowering his chin onto her shoulder and reiterated for the _sixth time_ the details.

There was a pregnant pause after he finished.

"So…what do you think?" he asked.

"I don't care, now get off me and leave me alone!" She said raising her voice but not to where she was yelling.

"But I'm comfortable…" Anthony pouted and then smirked when she blushed and gave him a withering glare. Anthony got up and stood in front of her again.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked.

"Why, are you trying to stalk me?" She asked, smirking when he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing that serious…just wanted to make sure you would be alright." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Saika looked him straight in the eyes, green searched gold.

There was another pregnant pause before Saika mumbled, "You have nice eyes…" and turned to walk away.

"And you're just gorgeous…" Anthony tossed back, as he went his way. He felt her eyes on his back but he didn't turn around. He was embarrassed. He could usually keep quiet but apparently someone has been rubbing off on him.

…**Mythos****…**

Anthony was on his way home. He had found the last two members toward the end of the day:

Hailey, who was one of his best female friends, was a fair-skinned, sandy blond, cobalt blue-eyed five-foot four cheerleader. She had worn a striped yellow tanktop, black leggings and white hi top sneakers with yellow soles. The bubbly blonde had leapt for joy at the opportunity.

The other was John. He was fair-skinned with an average height, athletic build, dark brown hair with freakishly bluish white eyes like zombie/vampire contacts or something. At first, he was really cold and tried to intimidate Anthony with a piercing glare, but Anthony overcame him.

Hailey's mark had turned out to be a gazelle mid-leap, while John's was a hawk mid-bank.

Anthony exited his car and was about to go inside when he felt a familiar presence in his head.

"Good work Anthony," Alala said, "I'm preparing to assemble all the Rangers now…"

Sighing, Anthony's vision turned white before he disappeared.

WHITE OUT!

_**Next Chapter-**_

_**Assembly, First fight and the exotic beauty Anthony met…but not in that order**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
